


Always the leader

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, eomma/appa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: What happens when Eunkwang falls sick? Who looks after him? How do the others handle the leader being under the weather?Take a read for yourself...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my one shot idea turned into a chapter book...
> 
> Anything in italics are thoughts or flashback, and a list of the Korean words used will be at the end note.
> 
> In an interview, BTOB cleared that: Minhyuk and Ilhoon live in the old dorm, Eunkwang, Changsub, Hyunsik and Sungjae live in the new dorm and Peniel lives alone. This is how I've based the story on.

Minhyuk was walking around the house packing his and Ilhoon’s bags -getting them ready for today’s schedule- when his phone shrilled out in the mostly quiet room. He picked the phone up with a ‘Hello..!’ in his usual happy tone.

“Minhyuk hyung...” Changsub’s worried tone carried on the line and Minhyuk knew straight away that something was wrong. The thought made his stomach drop.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” the questions rolled off his tongue as he moved himself to the bedroom, away from Ilhoon so he can’t overhear.

“It’s Eunkwang hyung –appa-...he looked really pale this morning and he was swaying on his feet but I caught him...Minhyuk hyung, he’s really sick and I don’t know what to do...” Changsub tried to stay calm but Minhyuk knew him better.

“Where are the others? Where’s Eunkwang hyung?” he asked as he slid his wallet into his back pocket.

“Uh...I had Hyunsik take the maknaes out, him and Sungjae are going to meet Ilhoon and Peniel...Eunkwang appa is in bed, I got him to rest...” Changsub answered with a slight tremble to his voice, but before Minhyuk could ask anything more, there was a light knock on his bedroom door.

“Hold on...” Minhyuk breathed through the phone before Ilhoon’s voice was heard and his head poked through the doorway.

“Hyung...eomma...”

“Yes, Ilhoonie...”

“Hyunsik hyung said he wants to take the maknaes out before practice,” Ilhoon told him and the unsaid question hung in the air: ‘Can I go now?’

“Oh, um...let me finish this call and I’ll be out, I’ll drop you off, I need to be somewhere too...”

“Ok...” and with that Minhyuk was left alone to return to his phone call.

“Changsub-ah...I’ll be there soon, I just have to drop Ilhoon off,”

“Ok...I’ll see you soon,” then Changsub hung up. Minhyuk slid his phone into his other pocket and hurried out.

“Ilhoon-ah, have you got your bag? Let's go...” he said, picking up the lunch boxes he prepared earlier before he headed for the front door to put his shoes on. Ilhoon came out of his bedroom all ready to go.

“Everything ok hyung?” Ilhoon asked with a concerned tone.   

“Yes...everything's fine,” Minhyuk lied as he tied his shoes, thankful to be facing the floor, otherwise Ilhoon would have definitely caught him in the lie.

“Come on,” Ilhoon helped with the bags and they both headed to the car. After he told his hyung where to drop him off, the rest of the car ride was silent, which was far from their usual rides before today. Ilhoon knew something was not right.

“Thank you eomma...” Ilhoon fondly thanked Minhyuk as he climbed out of the car sometime later.

“All of you be careful,” he warned, as any eomma would do.

“Yes, eomma...”

As soon as Ilhoon was far from the car, Minhyuk raced his way to the other dorm as safely as he could.

\--

Changsub hung up the phone with Minhyuk and returned to Eunkwang’s bedroom to check on him. Eunkwang was still asleep when he entered, but instead of the calm, peaceful look he’s used to seeing on his sleeping hyung, the look has been replaced with one of pain. Changsub knelt down beside the bed, his hand reached out to brush his fringe from his forehead. Prominent heat radiated from Eunkwang to Changsub’s hand as he brushed his fingers through Eunkwang’s hair gently. This motion made Eunkwang moan in pain. 

“Shh...it’s ok, you’re ok. Minhyuk hyung will be here soon,” Changsub soothed his hyung.

“Hyukkie...” Eunkwang rasped out in his sleep.

“Ne...Minhyuk hyung. I’ll be back ok?” Eunkwang didn’t answer so Changsub got up and walked to the kitchen. He leaned onto the bench and took a deep breath.

 _‘I have to stay calm and strong...’_ he thought. _‘until Minhyuk hyung shows up at least’_

With a shake of his head, he sprang back into action, hand reached for a bowl to fill with cold water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunkwang woke up sick and it was not getting better. Who helps him first?

_That morning, Eunkwang was the first to wake up –as usual- but the only difference is that this morning, he woke up with a splitting headache. One that made it hurt to open his eyes and focus. However, he pushed the pain aside to focus on making breakfast for his younglings. Carefully and slowly, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, doing everything in a lethargic state. The first person to wake up after him was Hyunsik, who straight away walked over to him._

_“Morning hyung...smells good,” he noted as he looked into the pot of egg soup._

‘Hopefully, it taste good too’ _he thought._

_Eunkwang felt sweat roll down his back, but he put it down to being in the hot kitchen._

_“Here, taste it...” he said as he fed Hyunsik a spoonful._

_‘Hmm...delicious...” Hyunsik smiled his eye smile at his hyung and it made Eunkwang happy._

_By the time Eunkwang was finished with making breakfast, his headache had got worse and his vision was blurring. Everywhere he looked, the room kept spinning and even when he tried, nothing was helping. He turned around –his intention was to start cleaning up- but he could only manage one step forward before it felt like the floor was caving underneath him, his body failing him and collapsing ever so slowly. If it wasn’t for a strong pair of arms that caught him, he would’ve passed out face first on the floor._

_“Hyung...! Are you feeling ok??” the person whispered a little too harshly for Eunkwang. Before he could figure out who was holding him up, let alone muster an answer, he was being helped out of the kitchen._

_“You’re not well hyung. I’m taking you back to bed,” the bed sounded nice right now, but he still had the kitchen to clean._

_“...mess...” he slurred._

_“Don’t worry about that, Hyunsik and Sungjae can help clean it...”_

So that meant that Changsub was the one helping him.

_“...subbie...”_

_“Yes hyung?”_

_“Don’t feel good,” he whispered, unaware of where in the house he actually was._

_“I know...we’re almost to your bed...” when they reached Eunkwang’s bedroom, Changsub carefully laid his hyung on the bed and pulled the covers over him._

_“Sleep hyung, I’ll be back soon...” Changsub left the room hesitantly, to return to the kitchen. Hyunsik standing by the sink caught his attention first._

_“Eunkwang hyung didn’t clean the dishes! Did he run again?!” Hyunsik chuckled as he playfully complained._

_“Ah, Hyunsik-ah...thanks for helping...” Changsub praised him, to dodge the younger’s question._

_“Hyunsik-ah...can you do me a favour?” he asked, trying not to sound so suspicious._

_“What is it hyung?” Hyunsik asked with a small smile._

_“Take the maknaes out somewhere before practice? I think they need to lose some of their energy, it’s...it’s too much...” he came up with an excuse, followed by a signature laugh and smile. Hyunsik laughed with an ‘ok hyung’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, kudos and such...anything and everything is appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk comes to save the day...!

Minhyuk arrived when Changsub was cooling Eunkwang down. He let himself in and called out to Changsub as quietly as he could.

“Changsub-ah...?” upon hearing his name being called out, Changsub got up and went to find his hyung.

“Hyung...” he greeted Minhyuk, wet face towel in hand.

“Changsub-ah...” Minhyuk started but he looked down and straight away noticed the wet towel. “Does he have a fever??” his level of alarm went through the roof. Changsub didn’t answer, he felt bad for not telling his hyung earlier. Instead, he turned around and walked back into the bedroom, Minhyuk following him. Changsub stepped aside for Minhyuk to check on Eunkwang though he does it more for himself because as soon as he laid eyes on Eunkwang, he noticed there are more sweat trails on his face when only mere minutes ago, he had wiped them. He hasn’t seen his hyung this sick before and it was scaring him.

Minhyuk sat down on the bed next to Eunkwang, the back of his hand placed on Eunkwang’s forehead.

“Has he eaten? Did you give him any medication?” Minhyuk asked Changsub but the latter boy didn’t answer.

“Changsub-ah...” he called out, this time he turned around to look. Changsub had his eyes fixed on Eunkwang’s sleeping form, fear evident in them. Minhyuk stood up and walked over to Changsub, his hand on instinct reached out to place itself on Changsub’s shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Minhyuk apologetically.

“Sorry hyung...” Minhyuk gave him a warm smile and asked him again, slower and calmer this time.

“Changsub-ah...has he eaten anything? Do you remember?” Changsub shook his head some.

“I...I don’t think so...he was cooking all morning...”

“So no medication either then...”Changsub shook his head again.  “Keep cooling him down, I’ll go see what breakfast he made,” Minhyuk left the room and a heavy sigh left Changsub’s lips. Minhyuk walked to the kitchen to look for Eunkwang’s breakfast and he found the pot of egg soup on the table with other side dishes.

_‘He cooked all this while sick?’_

Minhyuk silently cursed at Eunkwang’s stubbornness and will to look after others first. He worked about the kitchen; the soup spooned into bowls and reheated in the microwave. While that was going, he looked in the various cupboards for painkillers that could help Eunkwang feel better. Just as he found the medication, the microwave beeped.

Changsub kept cooling Eunkwang as best as he could but the water wasn’t as cool as it used to be, so he knew he needed to change the water. Minhyuk walked in some time after, a tray in his hands.

“Leave the towel on his forehead and come eat...” he told Changsub as he set the tray on the floor.

“But hyung...” Changsub protested only to be cut off by Minhyuk.

“Eunkwang hyung will be ok for now, but you need to look after yourself too...” Minhyuk pleaded, with soft eyes and a calm voice. Changsub relented and settled down next to Minhyuk on the floor, his hand reached for the glass of water on the tray. Minhyuk handed a bowl to Changsub and watched him slowly eat.

“Hyung...you’re not eating...?” Changsub asked; mouth full of food. Minhyuk wanted to scold him for talking with a full mouth but he couldn’t.

“I already ate...” he answered, though Changsub held out his spoon for him anyways, so he let the boy feed him a spoon.

 

_I feel so heavy...so much pain...and it’s so cold. Way too cold. Who left my light on?! Can’t they see it’s so darn bright in here??_

Eunkwang tried to move his head away from the brightness of the room but to no avail; his headache pinning him down to his pillow. All he managed to do was let out a rough whine. The sound was loud enough in the quiet room that both Changsub and Minhyuk heard it. Changsub wanted to get up and check on his hyung but Minhyuk was faster than him, having got to his feet before Changsub himself could even move.

Eunkwang felt the space beside him on the bed dip as someone sat down, before he heard a familiar voice.

“Hyung...” the voice was so soft, he thought he was dreaming.

“Hyung, can you open your eyes?” _open his eyes? And let the brightness in? It hurts even without his eyes open._

Despite his thoughts, Eunkwang tried to open his eyes. Slowly but surely, his eyes did as he willed them to. His sight blurred, which made it hard for him to focus. Minhyuk looked down and noticed that Eunkwang’s eyes were glassed over.

“You should have some water...” Minhyuk told him as he motioned for Changsub to hand him a glass. Changsub handed him the glass and helped Eunkwang to sit up a little. He lifted the glass to Eunkwang’s lips and slowly tipped it, while Changsub placed his cold palm on Eunkwang’s forehead.

_*sigh* Why is there a cold hand on my forehead? I’m cold already...but the water feels so good. What’s happening? It’s quiet, it’s never been this quiet._

“Sleep some more...”and Eunkwang didn’t need to be told twice. His eyes closed by themselves and darkness engulfed him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilhoon knows something is up and it's got his mood down. But then, he's not the only one who knew.

Hyunsik decided to take the maknaes out for coffee, before slowly making their way to the studio, Sungjae as usual, being the source of laughter for them as they walked down the street. Ilhoon on the other hand, was the only one not laughing. He was walking a step or two behind the rest of them, eyes fixed on his phone, with a worried expression on his face. While Sungjae and Peniel weren’t paying attention, Hyunsik turned to watch Ilhoon walking behind them. He slowed his steps and walked beside him.

“Ilhoon-ah...you ok?” he asked, a playful smile on his face. His smile disappeared however, when Ilhoon turned to look at him, showing his concerned look.

“What’s wrong?” was his next question and he couldn’t help but feel worried for his younger friend.

“I’m sure it’s nothing...” Ilhoon waved it off with a small smile.

“Hey!”Hyunsik raised his voice a little as he risked grabbing Ilhoon by his upper arm to stop him from moving. Ilhoon stopped and turned to look at Hyunsik, so the older let go of his arm.

“Talk to me...what’s got you down?” Ilhoon looked to the other two while he answered:

“I think something is wrong with hyung...”

“Which one?” Hyunsik asked with a small smirk. Ilhoon started walking again –to not lose sight of the other two- as he told Hyunsik of his morning.

“Minhyuk hyung got a phone call this morning and he was talking in his serious voice. Then it was like he was in a rush to get somewhere...he didn’t even say anything in the car ride,” Ilhoon’s voice was soft and Hyunsik tried to recall the few times when Ilhoon actually used that voice.

“Changsub hyung was acting strange this morning too. He told me to take you guys out before practice...and Eunkwang hyung...I saw him once this morning, he was cooking us breakfast but he looked, pale like he was sick...” Hyunsik thought out loud and they both walked together in silence. Until Hyunsik decided to call out to Sungjae, that is.

“SUNGJAE-AH!” said maknae turned around and ran to his hyung.

“Hyung...why are you walking so slow?!” he joked as he reached them.

“Sungjae-ah...did you see Eunkwang hyung this morning?” Ilhoon asked him in a serious tone and all the happiness Sungjae had a minute ago, had drained completely at the tone of Ilhoon’s voice. He thought back to his morning, already deep in thought when Peniel stood beside him with a ‘what’s wrong?’

“I saw him in the kitchen, but he was doing everything so slowly and...he was quiet, he’s hardly quiet,” Ilhoon looked to Hyunsik for confirmation, his heart dropped a little when he saw the concerned look on his hyung. Hyunsik pulled his phone out, ready to call someone but was cut short when said phone started to ring.

“It’s Changsub hyung...”

“Well, answer it...” Ilhoon urged him and he pressed the green answer button and put it on speaker.

”Oh, Changsub hyung...”

_“Hyunsik-ah...where are you?” Changsub’s tired voice came through the line._

“We’re walking to the studio now, is everything ok?” Hyunsik slowly pressed, he didn’t want to alarm anyone. More than they already are anyways.

_“Manager hyung called and said practice is cancelled...take everyone back to Ilhoon’s,”_

“Is everything ok?” Hyunsik asked again. He wanted to know from Changsub himself instead of all of them just speculating.

 _“Minhyuk hyung will call you again later. Just take the rest home, please...”_ without another word, Changsub hung up the phone.

“Let’s just go home, Minhyuk hyung will call us later...right?” Peniel said but no one answered him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunkwang wakes up, the kids are still worried and eomma Minhyuk looks after all of them.

_Everything’s still cold. The pain and brightness has lessened; but why is it non-stop cold?_

Eunkwang came to consciousness again a couple of hours later, only this time he felt more alert. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to get used to being awake and calm his racing heart. The first thing he realized is that there’s a hand running through his hair, as a way of comforting him and he also felt a hand, holding his own.

After what felt like minutes, the hand in his hair and the one holding his own pulled away but he knew that whoever it was, was still there beside him. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the room and when he looked to his side, he found a certain black haired member who was looking down, none the wiser of him being awake. Being Eunkwang, he lifted his hand carefully and flicked said person’s ear, which earned a groan in return.

“Changsub-ah, stop flicking my ear...” he semi scolded but there was no reply. This left Minhyuk confused and he looked up in search of Changsub only to find that he wasn’t in the room. It took him a few more seconds to realize that there was only one other person that could’ve done it. In disbelief, he turned slowly and looked to the bed, where a weary, smiling Eunkwang was watching him.

“Eunkwang hyung...”

“Hyukkie-yah...”

“Hyung, how are you feeling?” Minhyuk couldn’t help the tone of concern that laced his voice as he asked. Though he did take note of how alert Eunkwang is now compared to earlier.

“Cold...and tired. But mostly cold,” was the reply and Minhyuk felt bad for him. If he could trade places, he would do it in a heartbeat.

“You’ve got a fever, its better than it was before so that’s a good sign,” Minhyuk explained to which Eunkwang could only blink in response.

“You should try and eat something, you haven’t eaten all day...” he got up to get Eunkwang food but stopped when he heard his name.

“Hyukkie-yah...” Minhyuk turned around and looked to Eunkwang. “...where is everyone? Where’s Changsub?” he sat back down again and looked to him with a warm smile.

_‘Even in his state, he’s always looking for the others...’_

“Changsub is outside and we sent the others to my dorm, we didn’t want them to find out yet and worry...let me get Changsub for you and something to eat too,” he told his hyung before he got up to leave the room again.

When he walked through the living area, he found Changsub on the floor, back against the wall as he slouched, ears plugged with music. He walked over to Changsub and crouched down next to him, hand gently placed on his shoulder.

“Changsub-ah...appa is awake and asking for you...” he said when the boy looked up at him and the response he got was a confused look.

“Eunkwang hyung...” and straight away his eyes widened.

“He’s awake?!” Changsub asked in what Minhyuk described as relief. He nodded and ushered him to the bedroom.

“Keep him company while I get him something to eat...” suffice to say, Changsub felt both happy and relieved that Eunkwang was looking at him with his usual expression when he entered the room.

After Minhyuk had helped Eunkwang eat some soup (Changsub’s hand had been too shaky to be of any help), Eunkwang had insisted he talked to the others. Changsub had gone against the idea, but with some protest and promises made from Eunkwang, Minhyuk had relented on one condition; that he talked to them first.

So, here he was in the living area on the phone as he waited for someone to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hyunsik-ah...”

_“Oh, hyung! Hello...”_

“Hey, can you put me on speaker please? I need to speak to all of you,” he told Hyunsik and straight away he could hear the click of buttons and the rest of them greeted him.

_“Hi hyung!”_

_“Eomma!”_

“Sorry, I wanted to call earlier...” he started but Ilhoon cut him off.

 _“Eomma, is everything ok? Something happened didn’t it?”_ Minhyuk sighed. He should’ve known one of them would figure it out.

“Eunkwang hyung –appa- is sick. He had a high fever this morning...” he heard the line go silent, so Minhyuk was quick to assure them. “But don’t worry, he’s feeling a little better now and his fever has gone down. Though he still needs more rest,”

 _“Why didn’t you tell us hyung?”_ a sense of hurt came along with the question.

“We didn’t want to worry you and Eunkwang hyung needed some peace to rest...sorry...” Minhyuk felt the need to apologize, he felt bad for not calling them sooner.

_“Is hyung ok?”_

“He’s more alert than before so I’d say that’s a good sign. He rested most of the day and we just gave him something to eat, he wanted to talk to you guys actually...” Minhyuk answered as he walked back towards the bedroom. He walked in just as Changsub was cracking a joke.

“I have the boys on the phone...” he said as he handed it over to Eunkwang.

 _“Appa...why didn’t you say you were sick...? Hyunsik hyung said you cooked breakfast and everything...you have to look after yourself you know!”_ Ilhoon scolded him in a semi childish tone.

 _“He’s right hyung, who’s going to look after us if you’re sick...”_ Peniel chipped in.

“Sorry...I'm really sorry...I’ll look after myself better, I promise...” Eunkwang answered them and he felt so touched knowing that his younger members were truly worried about him. 

_“Are you feeling better now?”_

“A little bit, everything still feels heavy,” he answered in a sincere tone.

_“Hyung, you need to rest some more...sleep ok?”_

“Ok...” with the promise of sleep, they all said their goodbyes.

_“Bye hyung!”_

_“Take care appa!”_ Minhyuk then took the phone back, going outside to talk some more.

“Have you eaten yet?” was his first question.

 _“Yes we have but we’ll probably get hungry soon...”_ came Peniel’s answer as he was rummaging through the kitchen.

“Do you need me to come and cook something?” always the mom he was.

 _”Eomma...we can look after ourselves you know...”_ Ilhoon whined but Minhyuk ignored it.

“I think it’s best if you guys stayed there tonight...I don’t want anyone else catching what Eunkwang hyung has,” he advised them and thankfully there wasn’t any protest.

“I’m coming over with your clothes a bit later...ok, I’m hanging up now,” and Minhyuk hung up before anyone could say anything. He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and sat in the living area, the sound of Changsub’s laughter rang through the house.

“Changsub-ah...!” he called out and not a second later, his smiling face showed up.

“Yes hyung...”

“I’m going to go out for a little while, I need to get something to the others...we should get Eunkwang hyung to shower, it should help cool him off more...” Minhyuk told him and he nodded along, mind already trailing away from the conversation. A tired sigh left Minhyuk’s lips, before he got up and walked back to the bedroom, Changsub in tow.

“Sweetie...” Minhyuk called out before he realized what he said. “Eunkwang hyung...I’m going to check on the kids for a little bit, I told them to stay at the dorm for tonight so they need their supplies...” Eunkwang smiled at him, laughing not something he can manage just yet.

“Ok, make sure they eat something too...” Eunkwang told him and he nodded his head.

“You should take a shower, it’ll help you cool down some more...then get some more sleep, I’ll be back later and you can eat some more,”

“It’ll be ok, Changsub’s here,’ Eunkwang assured him but he could only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize there was that many people hanging onto this fic, but I'm so very thankful that you guys are reading this and waiting for updates...thank you all so much! :)
> 
> Also, there is only one more chapter left of this story... *sigh* I would definitely love to write something like this again, but for now since I don't have any ideas as to what the story will be about...I will wait some more until I get inspiration or prompts or something. Stay tuned I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunkwang gets better and the family visits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to prolong the wait on this last chapter...keep the tension going, ya know? ;)
> 
> Hopefully, the wait is worth it for you guys.

Minhyuk arrived at his own dorm some time later, hand full of different bags. He opened the door and called out: “it’s only Minhyuk hyung...” In an instant, he was met with Hyunsik and Peniel, who helped him.

“I got your supplies and food for later...” he said as he set the bags he had on the kitchen table.

“Wah...thanks hyung!” Peniel said as he started to put away some of the things.

“Oh, Peniel-ah...I didn’t know if you were staying or not so I got you supplies as well...” Peniel smiled at his hyung and hugged him. Minhyuk smiled back and laughed.

“Appa also wanted to make sure you ate too,” he said as he sat down between the maknaes in front of the tv.

Minhyuk stayed as he watched the kids having more dinner and he made sure to take a quick video to show Eunkwang later (which didn't happen, because when he got back Eunkwang was asleep again), before he deemed it safe and okay to leave them to themselves. 

That night when Ilhoon and Sungjae was getting ready for bed, they found a small note tucked away in their supplies, both from Minhyuk.

_‘Don’t worry too much about Eunkwang hyung, he’ll be fine by morning and you can visit then...love Minhyuk hyung’_

Minhyuk was always true to his word...

Eunkwang woke up feeling so much better; the small stray of light that came through told him it was mid morning. He checked his phone and there were various messages from the other members, some noting that they were visiting today. Eunkwang got up slowly only to realize that the heaviness and pain of yesterday was gone and smile crept up on his face. Minhyuk came knocking seconds later, his signature smile appearing.

“Hyung...you’re awake! How are you feeling?” he asked from the doorway.

“So much better...still a little feverish but better...” he answered with a big grin.

“That’s good! Come have breakfast, the kids are here...” and Eunkwang couldn’t help but feel elated at the thought of the others being here. Minhyuk turned to walk away but he called out to him, so he turned back.

“Thank you so much, Minhyuk-ah...” he sincerely thanked and the latter cutely waved it off. Eunkwang sat by himself for a couple more minutes, before he made his way out to the living area. As soon as he stepped foot in the room, he was engulfed in hugs and smiles. His members did miss him after all.

“Yah! Give appa space to breathe!” Minhyuk scolded them and they all took a step back.

“We’re so happy you’re feeling better hyung,”

“Yeah, don’t scare us like that again...” they all talked over each other.

“Sorry, sorry!” he apologized as he sat down for breakfast, opposite Ilhoon who was looking at him with a fond smile.

“Appa...” Ilhoon called out softly and Eunkwang looked at him confused for a second before he realized Ilhoon was talking to him.

“Yes, Ilhoonie...?” Ilhoon pouted at the nickname but proceeded to feed him a bit of his egg roll anyways. Eunkwang ate the egg roll and reached out to ruffle Ilhoon’s hair, the latter boy tried to dodge it a second too late, so he scowled instead. Eunkwang looked around at everyone and he felt thankful for his second family for always being there for him. His eyes met Minhyuk’s and they shared a happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this fiction. Very thankful that I had people following it and giving me comments that always make me smile...
> 
> this obviously isn't the end for BTOB fics from me...I would definitely be writing more in the future...and I have a family AU in the works at the moment, so look out for that. 
> 
> Also, I am open to any requests you may have swirling in your minds, so just hit me up and I can do my best. :)


End file.
